Hope and Despair
by Spongecatdog
Summary: If Nagisa was Hope, then Karma was Despair. But together, they were something not quite definable by words. (Day Four out Karnagisa Week)


**A/N: hhhh this shorter than the rest, and I'm sorry ;n;**

**Prompt: _Hope_**

* * *

Nagisa is like Hope. He brings light and happiness wherever he goes. When he smiles, it is like something inside of you feels like its about to burst with happiness. But when Nagisa laughs, it's like hearing a puppy sneeze or a hearing a newborn baby's first words; there was just something about it that caused his audience to become filled with warmth. No one could really explain why or how it happened. It just did. It was though one could feel the hope radiating off of Nagisa just by standing nearby or talking to him.

Even when others may want to fall and give up, Nagisa perseveres. He takes notes and tries again and again until he finally gets it right. Nagisa takes what caused them to fail and _learns_ from it. If Korosensei was able to smell the gunpowder, how would they be able to hide that smell? How could the class use the knowledge and little things they had learned about the teacher over time in order to kill him and thus save the world? Every time Korosensei lives despite their attempts, Nagisa watches, takes notes, and carries on with more knowledge that could be used in the future. Yes, they failed with killing Korosensei by this and that method, but the point was that they knew _why_ those plans had failed. Because of that, Nagisa could hope for more. Whether Nagisa realizes it or not, other students watch and notice how hopeful he is. His hope gives them hope and inspiration in turn.

If such a tiny boy from Class E could do so much, then why couldn't they?

And because of that, Nagisa had to be Hope.

But if Nagisa was Hope, then Karma had to be Despair.

Karma drags despair and dread everywhere he goes. When he smiles, the probability of a prank unfolding that would leave someone crying for at least five minutes afterwards jumps up enormously. When he laughs, his audience cringes unconsciously, pitying whatever poor fool was going to be falling for his tricks. People were beginning to automatically flinch when they heard the sound. When one student had asked Karma why he thought people reflexively flinched when he walked by, Karma paused for a moment before snickering and saying 'Classical conditioning at its finest.' and walking away without another word.

When the others would fail in their assassination attempts, Karma would simply snicker and comment on how poorly it was pulled off. He would tease the people who tried mercilessly and point out the flaws in their plans. Karma would intentionally find the thing people were uncomfortable about most and pick and poke at the issue, revelling in their reaction every time. It was almost as if he loved their misery. Needless to say, Karma had a habit of filling students, classmates and other students of the academy alike, to feel despair when he walks by them. There was never a moment where others weren't watching and waiting for Karma to snap and have a knife at their neck.

It was common knowledge that anyone who annoyed Karma ended up with more than a few scrapes and cuts as well as a threat on their life.

Thus, Karma had to be Despair.

But together, Karma and Nagisa were something else.

Something tragically beautiful and beautifully tragic.

They balanced each other in ways that people could only dream of doing. Whereas Nagisa gave people confidence, Karma made sure people weren't prideful to the point of destruction. If Karma gave too much criticism, Nagisa would be close by to make sure the criticism was translated into lighter ways that didn't sting as much and helped people understand. When one gave, the other took and vice versa. Karma and Nagisa were as different as night and day, as contrasting as red and blue, and as strange as the land and sea.

But what made them so amazing together was that they took those contrasting differences and combined them to make something else, something stronger than what most people could make. Looking at them together, it wouldn't be hard for one to imagine all of the things they could do together whether it be pass a test or kill the unkillable. Karma and Nagisa were strong alone, but together they brinked on monstrous. It was something unworldly.

They were like two halves of an unbreakable whole.

(It wasn't like anyone would ever even dare to try to break that whole in the first place. They care to live a little longer, thank you.)


End file.
